1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for efficiently manufacturing the electronics package at a low fraction of defective chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronics package includes a molding body and a bare chip accommodated in the molding body. In this case, the bare chip functions as one of electronic parts. Also, it has been recently required to manufacture the electronic parts at a high integration, so that it is necessary to accommodate a plurality of bare chips in an electronics package at a high integration. Also, it is necessary to efficiently manufacture a large number of electronics packages.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, it is difficult to efficiently manufacture each of the electronics packages at a low fraction defective. Also, it is difficult to accommodate a plurality of bare chips in the electronics package without any defective bare chip.
Also, a product inspection is conventionally implemented to check whether or not each of the electronics packages is defective. In detail, a series of completed electronics packages is carried by a conveyer along an inspection line. Each of the completed electronics packages has a plurality of lead frames projected from a molding body thereof. Therefore, each of the completed electronics packages are inspected by an inspecting apparatus arranged along the inspection line. That is, a pair of probes of the inspecting apparatus is in contact with a pair of lead frames of each of the completed electronics packages, and an electric current value flowing through one of bare chips or a signal transferred through one of the bare chips is measured or inspected. Therefore, each of the bare chips accommodated in each of the electronics packages is inspected.
However, in cases where it is checked on the product inspection that at least one of the bare chips accommodated in a certain electronics package is defective, the electronics package is judged to be defective even though other bare chips accommodated in the electronics package are non-defective. In addition, the electronics package judged to be defective is abandoned.
Accordingly, it is important to efficiently manufacture an electronics package in which a plurality of bare chips are accommodated without any defective bare chip at a high integration.
Also, in cases where it is checked on the product inspection that one of the bare chips is defective, it is important that the bare chip defective is easily replaced with a non-defective bare chip.